Addicted To Thoughts Of You
by Corsair Sinphonse
Summary: Iruka can’t sleep. He’s tried everything, except calling his best friend up to talk to. ‘Tis KakaIru. Hah, rated M for possible yaoi in next chapters, and the occasional dirty mouth, haha! Update 11/30; second chappie up!
1. Insomnia

**Summary: **Iruka can't sleep. He's tried everything, except calling his best friend up to talk to. 'Tis KakaIru. Hah, rated M for yaoi in next chapters, and Kakashi's dirty mouth, haha!

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Naruto, the mean man who's most likely going to...Eh, you get the point. Kishimoto.

Here's the fic, I really hope you all like it, because I must have read it over half a bazillion (Yes, it's a number…no? Well, it is now xD) times to get it right. Haha.

---------

Iruka awoke for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and let out an exasperated sigh as he realized he was awake, yet again. He glanced over at his nightstand, darkened by the night sky. The red lights gleamed dully at him; they declared it only 2:00, such an impious time to be awake. He exhaled sharply as he buried his head in his pillow. He had been having sleeping problems lately, and nothing seemed to be working. He had tried medical remedies, pills, hypnosis, everything. Nothing seemed to work.

The chuunin got up and threw his pillow across the room, aggravated at nothing in particular. He went over to the door to the balcony, and threw it open with sleepy force. He stepped outside and looked over the side, over the village of Konoha. The cool, nighttime breeze danced across his face, gently carrying the delicate strands of hair with it. He glanced at the Hokage's office, and rubbed his eye. He had been overworking lately; perhaps stress was one cause of his lack of sleep. One of the reasons he felt he couldn't do anything about, but then again…

"_Well, while I'm up, talking to someone won't hurt," _he thought to himself.

He went back inside and threw himself on the bed, most likely angering the residents below him. He picked up his cell phone and flipped it open; dialing the number of a close friend he had known for a while. Iruka heard the line ringing for a moment's time, then as it picked up, a groggy voice at the other line.

"Hello..?" Kakashi said, obvious sleep in his voice. "Uhm…Hey, Kakashi!" Iruka said, quite obvious faking cheerfulness in his tone. Kakashi groaned. "Iruka, it's 2:00 in the fucking morning, what the hell do you want…" he asked, apparently agitated from his contented slumber, courtesy of the day's training. "I can't sleep." Iruka said blatantly. "Again, eh…Well, since you so kindly woke me," the jounin said with the slightest trace of a smile tugging at his face, "you can come over here, if you feel the need to." Iruka's expression brightened.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I."

Iruka's eyes curved into those of a smile. "Ok, well, I'll be over there in a minute, and thank you." He shut the phone with a small click and pulled on a shirt, then went out the door to Hatake Kakashi's humble abode. He walked down the dirt path in a daze, then rounded the corner up the road to the house. Iruka cautiously rapped on the door twice, and had his hand raised for a third time as the door swung open. A tired-looking sensei leaned against the door. "You owe me big time, for scamming me out of my sleep, Iruka." He smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah."

Iruka stepped in Kakashi's house, looking rather sheepish. "I really am sorry for waking you, Kakashi, I just needed someone to talk to." The silver-haired man's chest rose and fell. "I don't mind. It's really not that big of a deal, I had training cancelled for tomorrow anyway, so it's not like I was losing any sleep for that matter." He smiled a bit as Iruka rolled his eyes. "Aah, I'm just trying to make you mad, Iruka. Sit down, tell me what all this is about."

Iruka took a seat on the closest armchair as Kakashi jumped over the couch, with newfound energy. "Well, I just haven't been able to sleep lately, and I don't know why…" Iruka trailed off. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I think you do, Iruka." The dolphin made an innocent face.

_God, he looks so cute when he acts like this._

Kakashi mentally shook his head vigorously. He didn't want to frighten Iruka with saying this out loud, as he knew his friend was as straight as could be. It didn't stop him from having the crush of a lifetime on him and wanting to…

He snapped out of his trance long enough to hear Iruka complain,

"I really don't, Kakashi!"

"Iruka."

"Hm?"

"You're lying through your teeth," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Well, even if I do, maybe I don't want to say!" Iruka said, haughtiness clear in his voice. "If that's the case, why did you come here..?" Kakashi said softly. Iruka rested his head on his hands, defeated. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number, before sighing and picking it up.

"What do you want, Asuma?" Iruka said, exasperatedly. Asuma sounded wide-awake. "Iruka, my man! The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come out to the club, y'know, for the late-night show?" Iruka glared at nothing in particular. "No, Asuma, for the last time, I've been trying to get some sleep! Just…have fun sleeping with Kurenai again, or whatever." He heard someone's voice as a murmur in the background, and Asuma laugh. "I swear, guy, you can read me like a book. Well, ok then Iruka, have fun sleeping. Good night, man." Iruka shut his phone and tossed it at the table.

"Trying to get some sleep, eh?" he heard Kakashi drawl, and he looked up to see Kakashi smirking. "Hey, it's not my fault I really didn't want to talk to him. He's almost as bad as you with those…those books!" He exclaimed. Kakashi pointed at him warningly. "Don't diss the books." More silence.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?" Iruka asked. "I mean, I see Kurenai and Asuma out together all the time, and even some of the students, and they all look so happy. Maybe…maybe Cupid hates me, or something." Kakashi rubbed his head thoughtfully. "Is this what the sleep ordeal has been about?" Iruka nodded slowly and looked away. "It's sort of stupid, I know." Kakashi looked up. "No, no! And by the way, no one can hate you. You just have to…well, to be patient, and eventually, you'll find the right girl."

"But what if I like someone, but they don't like me back?"

Kakashi laughed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, to reappear beside Iruka. He leaned on the back of the armchair, and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Iruka, I'm sure if you let your hair down once in a while, _literally, _you'd have all the women in Konoha at your fingertips. And plus, if that didn't work…it takes time, but I'm sure if you waited a while, she'd come to you." Iruka tapped his fingers together nervously. "No, I didn't mean…I meant, what if I liked…a guy?"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times, as an ominous silence loomed over the room. Iruka turned away and started to get up. "I should go…" A shocked look spread across his face as Kakashi grabbed his arm. "Iruka, wait, don't go." Iruka turned around.

"Iruka…who are you waiting for?"

Iruka's eyes met with Kakashi's mismatched ones.

"You," he whispered.

---------

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this one, it just kinda came to me, and I had to put it down! There's going to be a few more chapters for this one, but I'm not totally sure what to put in parts, so I want you all to mail me telling me what you want to see! It would help a lot, and also give all of you a sense of pride, hopefully. Haha.

I'm starting school next week, though, plus the fact that my parents are split, so if I don't add a chappie for a while, it's because I'm homework-preoccupied, or I don't have the previous file on my computer. But! I'll do my very best, because I very much want this one to be one of my best for KakaIru.

Please review, guys! I want to know what you think!


	2. Chemicals React

**Update 11-30: **Hey guys! Blackpool Lights here, finally updating! Haha. I apologize so, so very much for not updating D: I've just had a lot going on. School has been a little tougher this year, and I've had some...uh, really bad things happen. Actually, this past Wednesday, there was a murder just down the street from my house. I've been a little paranoia-stricken lately.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling on about me and let you get to what you really want, the story! Well, here it is, the long-anticipated sequel to my story "Addicted to Thought of You". Hope you like it! &&Reviews are much appreciated, by the way. Haha. Enjoy!  
(And by the way, I've given you all a little recap, in case you've forgotten a bit :P)

**

* * *

**"Iruka, I'm sure if you let your hair down once in a while, _literally, _you'd have all the women in Konoha at your fingertips. And plus, if that didn't work…it takes time, but I'm sure if you waited a while, she'd come to you." Iruka tapped his fingers together nervously. "No, I didn't mean…I meant, what if I liked…a guy?" 

Kakashi blinked a couple of times, as an ominous silence loomed over the room. Iruka turned away and started to get up. "I should go…" A shocked look spread across his face as Kakashi grabbed his arm. "Iruka, wait, don't go." Iruka turned around.

"Iruka…who are you waiting for?"

Iruka's eyes met with Kakashi's mismatched ones.

"You," he whispered.

* * *

There was silence, as they held gazes for a moment. The two ninja moved closer, leaning in sync…but before they got a chance to even brush lips, they heard laughter reverberating from the doorway. 

Apparently, Asuma had decided to not take Iruka's blatant 'no' for an answer, and he had brought an assortment of their colleagues with him: Anko, Kurenai, Gai and Genma.

Kakashi whirled around to face the doorway with a look of pure killing intent in his eyes, but not before yanking his mask back up. "What the hell are you all doing, just waltzing into my house with no damned warning?" Kakashi asked heatedly. Gai smiled in his signature nice-guy smile, teeth glinting. "Well, we went to Iruka's apartment to convince him to come to the club, but he wasn't there…so we came to ask you, my eternal rival! How about it?" He gave Kakashi a thumbs-up as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I was a _little_ busy. Have you ever heard of knocking?" Anko grinned devilishly. "Oh, cheer up scarecrow boy, we all know you were just too busy flirting with Iruka to go out, anyway," she said, laughing a little. "Well at least I have someone to flirt with!" Kakashi shot back.

Iruka pulled Kakashi back before he ended up throttling the a-little-**too**-daring kunoichi.

"Okay you two, no blood on the carpet!" Iruka said, laughing nervously. Anko stuck out her tongue out as Kurenai and Gai started giggling madly. Asuma gave Iruka a playful hit to the shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun at the club, Iruka! Quit being so worrisome about everything. Hey, Kakashi, you can come too, I know you always want to!" he said, grinning at Kakashi. Kakashi blinked. "I'll consider it," he said. Genma tugged on their vests, beckoning them to the door. "Aw, come on you two! I'm sure you can pick up a couple of chicks while you're there!" He smiled slyly as Iruka rolled his eyes. "No means fucking no. Get it?" Iruka said, heated tone eminent. The 5 nin turned to leave, as Iruka nodded as if to say "Damn right."

While the 5 waltzed at their leisure to the door, Iruka suddenly found Kakashi's lips connected to his. And he really, really _liked_it. He couldn't breathe, but in the good way. After all, being kissed certainly _was_ breathtaking. It felt like fireworks going off, he could almost hear rockets soaring through the air. And then…

It was over almost as quickly as it had begin. Oh God, it seemed to slow time, though.

Kakashi smiled slightly as Asuma turned and had apparently said something. "Wait, what?" Iruka said. Asuma raised his eyebrow, laughter in his eyes, as he repeated "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but we'd like it if you would." Iruka looked at Asuma, then Kakashi, then back at Asuma. "…No thanks, guys. I'm going to be busy later on tonight…" he said, eyes lingering on Kakashi's form. He just seemed to be…_glowing._

Kurenai and Anko smiled, as Gai and Genma laughed and waved farewell. "Have _fun_, you two. See you tomorrow." Asuma said. The five all laughed, and exited the house. Iruka waved slightly, and turned back to Kakashi. "Why…did you do that?" he asked. Kakashi smiled, eyes curving up. "Well, why not? ...Are you saying you didn't like it, or…?" he replied. Iruka put his hands up in defense. "No, of course not! I was just wo-"

He was cut off as Kakashi's lips covered his again in an instant. Iruka smiled to himself and kissed the jounin back. There was a connection between the two that neither had really felt before, like a Kakashi and Iruka chemical reaction. And it had seemed to just grow and grow by the time they spent lip-locked. _Kakashi's just…an amazing, amazing person…_Iruka thought to himself. Little did he know that the other man was thinking the exact same thing about him.

He also began thinking that the insomnia problem would cease. It turns out, all he needed was that ever-addicting drug named Kakashi.

Whoever said love stories didn't have happy endings? Well, whoever it was must have just been…clueless. Because Iruka was quite deeply in love with Kakashi, and Kakashi knew it. How, you may ask? Well, turns out, he felt the exact same way.


End file.
